


Undiscovered Heroism

by Usami_chan13



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen, The Spear of Selene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usami_chan13/pseuds/Usami_chan13
Summary: Even the most obscure hero was obvious to Storkules.





	Undiscovered Heroism

Being a hero came in many shapes and forms. And Storkules was familiar with each and every one of them.

That was why he considered Donald Duck to be his best friend.

Scrooge and Della were heroic in their own right, of course. And Donald’s nephews were well on their way to following in the valiant footsteps of their predecessors. But Donald’s heroism was a different sort – a quieter, less showy kind of heroism that Storkules himself sometimes had trouble with. Donald’s acts of bravery were often not seen, but were nonetheless inspiring and wonderful.

Donald was a hero not by choice, but because those he held dear  _needed_ him to be.

And it pained him that he was one of only a few who recognized it. But by the gods, he would continue to shout it out until the whole world could see who Donald Duck truly was.

Because Storkules knew, better than anyone, what it takes to be a hero.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on May 7, 2018.
> 
> Just a little idea I had after watching The Spear of Selene. Because yes, in light of the stuff we learned in that episode, _this_ is where my mind goes.


End file.
